Be Happy
by emmas path
Summary: Frozen AU: (Hans wins, but he isn't a superdouche) Just Hans, contemplating life and not being a bad guy/villian. Complete drabbling one-shot [Anna, Hans]


Hans shifted in bed, and his eyes opened slowly, trying to figure out the bleary scene he saw. Conscious not to wake the queen next to him, Hans sat up and looked at the dark chambers. The rich purple curtains were drawn back, so the moonlight was cast on the ground and across their bed. With the moonlight, he could faintly make out the large wooden dresser and table across the room. He glanced over to his side, and the door was still tightly shut. Nothing seemed to be wrong or out of place. Hans sunk back into his pillow a little bit with a soft sigh and looked over again at his queen. It would just be one of those nights where he didn't sleep, he figured. Anna stirred slightly and let out a snore. He smirked at his queen, with her sporadic halo of hair, and gently rubbed her belly that was swollen with their second child. In this solitude and quiet, he could think about things and allow himself the glory of celebration. It had been two years since he had married Anna and they were crowned together. Three since the Snow Queen had 'frozen herself in a frenzy,' as was reported by an Arendelle guard that went with Prince Hans up the North Mountain. All this was his for the taking, and he took it all with a gracious bow and charming smile.

So now he has what he wants. He has a throne and his own kingdom that he was dutifully tending to. His brothers will all be green with envy when they heard of how well little Hans' kingdom was doing. Who was the 13th prince? He was replaced with King Hans of Arendelle; a king that could not be made invisible for years at a time. Now they had to pay attention to him. Hans settled further into his pillow and shifted again, satisfied with himself, and focused on Anna again. He did his best to gently push hairs out of her face and brush them back with his fingers. He was absolutely transfixed with her lovely sleeping features.

He also had this beautiful, loyal wife and a young male heir. On their wedding day, while Hans stood at the altar, he couldn't help but let a small smirk play on his lips and stand a little taller when he saw his older brothers with the ugly women they had to marry for political and economic reasons all in attendance. Again, almost a year later when Christian was born, Hans was ahead of all of his brothers. He was the only brother with a male heir and a throne. Who said the 13th prince couldn't find all the power he thirsted after? He almost giggled in delight when he thought go his oldest brother, King Albert, and his brood of 5 girls.

One would think, with all of his success and good fortune, Hans would be happy. Shouldn't he be happy? His eyebrows knitted together. No, Hans can't be happy. He always needs more. So, what more could he want? He wouldn't dream of provoking a war. Arendelle was large enough for him, and the people adored him. Arendelle was also one of the most prosperous countries, thanks to his commanding rule. Its not riches he's lacking. He could no longer fathom lusting after another from his perfect Anna. She was much too precious.

No, its not a good or precious thing that he's missing. What he was lacking was that dark, sinister underbelly he once had in his life. There was nothing more he could overcome with wit and a smile, that he wanted anyway. There's nothing that he was plotting, and a large part of him enjoyed the thrill of leading the double life that scheming required. It had been so long since he had dedicated his wit to skillfully manipulating a person to his will.

That wasn't it either. What he needed wasn't something he could buy, steal, coerce or even manipulate into happen. All he ever wanted, all he ever did this for, was to be noticed. Not only noticed, but loved. Thats it. Not the kind of attention and notoriety that he received from his brothers after he got married. He knew ever last one of them resented him, and probably cursed him the whole trip back to the Southern Iles. He wanted to be truly loved and cared for, without the ulterior motives that most people in the business of politics or being royalty seemed to always have. He has all of that and more with Anna, Christian, and their second child that had only started growing inside. He caressed his wife's belly once more, which caused her to wake up this time. Anna yawned and wiped away a small line of drool from her cheek, before cuddling into the crook of Hans' arm. "Why are you awake, Hans?" she asked in a raspy, sleepy voice. He smiled down softly at her. Yes, he had everything he wanted and more with this wonderful and enchanting woman in front of him. He pet her hair again, and whispered, "Well, the sky is awake."


End file.
